Razorgore the Untamed
thumb|Razorgore gets angry and kills everyone thumb|Razorgore is kept under control by a mind-controlling orb. =General Information= *Level: Boss * Full Name: Razorgore The Untamed *Location: Blackwing Lair in Blackrock Mountain *Type: Dragonkin =Encounter Description= The very first thing you will see when you enter Blackwing Lair is the Egg Chamber. To progress beyond this room, you must first defeat Razorgore. To do so, you must first secure the Orb on the left side of the room, which you can use to mind-control Razorgore. Then, you must make Razorgore destroy all the eggs in the room, and finally you will be able to fight Razorgore. Sounds easy huh? One thing to remember though: once you've begun your attack, the room will begin to fill with dozens of Orc soldiers and dragonkin, who will either attack your raid or Razorgore. And if Razorgore dies before the eggs are all destroyed, he will cast a powerful AoE spell that will kill everything in the room. There are many ways to approach the encounter, including kiting, mind controlling, and fear rotations. There are 3 types of mobs in the enounter: dragonkin (very heavy meleers), legionnaires (heavy melee orcs), and mages (also orcs). Dragonkin are very powerful, so many argue it is best to crowd control these with sleep effects and fears rather than facing them. Others try to tank them, which is possible but requires an unbalanced raid. Legionnaires can be feared, sheeped, sapped, etc, but many prefer to kite them. Mages deal great amounts of damage to the raid with AoE spells but are fairly weak. Mages can be mind controlled to use their AoE spells or simply eliminated by the raid. They cannot be kited. With no interuptions on the controller, eggs should be cleared in just over 5 minutes, after which Razorgore will reset to full health. Razorgore himself is not tauntable. He has a conflagration spell which introduces the need to have multiple tanks on him at all times. Constant healing and slow DPS are key to killing Razorgore. No one other than the tanks should get aggro at any time. =Strategy= Raid makeup: Well-balanced raid with good skills, MC gear, at least 5 priests and 5 warriors. Warriors with fire/arcane resist a bonus. Someone familiar with controlling Razorgore with the orb and using his attacks helps. Strategy: Group charges Grethok the Controller. MT grabs controller. One tank grabs right guard. Another tank grabs left guard. DPS kills controller, then each guard. DPS positions themselves with even # groups south of control platform, odd # groups north of control platform. Hardy class uses orb to control Razorgore to destroy the eggs on his platform first, then work himself from south to north on the remaining eggs. Also work on using his fire balls and his AoE taunt to gather aggro away from raid. Main damage on Razorgore is from legionnaire Dragonbane, so raid tries to keep them off Razorgore. Following sequence after guards/Grethok dies: #Rogues attack Blackwing Mages #Warriors train adds around with Piercing Howl. #Hunters assist with traps and/or kite. #Shamans(if applicable) place earthbind totems in the center of the room to help with legionnaire kiting. Assist with low rank heals on kiters. #Control platform kept clear so mage AoE doesn't kill or break channeling of orb user. #Warlocks should single target fear dragonkin unless your kiters are skilled enough to handle them all. Otherwise dps mages. #Mages sheep legionnaires and mages that have not yet been engaged by a kiter. Also help dps down tanked mages. #Druids should sleep dragonkin and help with HoTs on kiters. #Paladins are the main healers for the first part of the encounter. Because of the reduced aggro on your heals, it is mostly up to you for healing the kiters (it is extremely easy for other healers to pull aggro and die). #Priests heal kiters with HoTs, low rank heals and power word:shield. #Orb controller should be breaking eggs non stop almost, only use his AE to pull aggro off the raid if you really have to. It's also a common practice to use his fire volley when down to 5-6 eggs, swap controllers then have the former controller kite what's left till the final eggs are down. #DPS classes should focus on stun-locking/interrupting mages and bringing them down fast. Once all eggs are down, adds will leave. The tanks must be on different sides of Razorgore to avoing getting conflagrated at the same time. He should be tanked in the corner of the room closest to where the last egg was destroyed. Razorgore is immune to taunts and mocking blow. When the north tanks are hit by conflaguration, Razorgore should attack south tanks. This is hard to maintain however. An alternative is to kite Razorgore around the map spreading out and using ranged dps. Razorgore has a powerful multi-fireball attack which seems randomly targetted, and a fire breath frontal-cone attack which hits for several ticks of 1000 damage to all targetted while target runs around uselessly. This should be an almost all ranged fight (Like fighting an Onyxian Warder). Keep the 2 tanks alive and work him down with ranged DPS. Mages, Hunters and Warlocks, this all up to you so try and stay alive during the fight. Melee can bandage the range DPSers at this time, as well as help with the range DPS. Razorgore alone isn't very strong and it is possible to win with two surviving tanks, 4-5 healers, and only a few DPS, though it is obviously preferable to have more. Notes * The cap on how many Orc Warriors/Mages that can spawn at once is 40. * It has also been noted that the maximum number of dragonkin is 12. * Mobs will respawn until the cap has been reached. By constantly killing mages for example, you can fill the room with 40 legionnaires and no mages. This is the best approach to a kiting strategy. * After killing the controller, and his aides you will have a short Out of Combat stage, in which you can drink / eat in preparation for the main fight. * When learning the ecounter, Frost mages with the 21 point talent, Ice Block and Paladin's Divine Shield, can avoid dieing from Razorgore's death explosion by using their ice block/divine shield right before he does it. This saves on repair costs. =Loot= Normal Tier 2 Wrist Class Trinket * * * * * (Priest) * (Rogue) * (Warrior) * (Shaman) * (Hunter) * (Paladin) * (Warlock) * (Mage) * (Druid) * (Hunter) * (Warlock) =External Links= *Thottbot *Allakhazam * http://www.wow-tactics.de/20_taktiken/bwl/razorgore.php - German Tactic Link Category:Dragonspawn Category:Bosses Category:Instance Characters Category:Instance:Blackwing Lair